


Bucky's Cake

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's birthday, Cake, Fluff, M/M, Post-TWS, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve bakes Bucky a cake for his birthday. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Cake

**Author's Note:**

> For agentcoop :)
> 
> James Buchanan Barnes  
> Born 10 March 1917
> 
> Today is Bucky's 99th birthday.
> 
> I feel like today should have cake.
> 
> Is it crazy that I want to bake a fictional character a cake?
> 
> What sort of cake do you think Bucky would like?
> 
> What sort of cake do you think Steve would try and bake him?
> 
> Do you think Steve would be good baker? Or make a complete mess of the kitchen?
> 
> Is Bucky the type to go for the icing first, or save the icing for last?
> 
> Would he use a fork, or his fingers?

I think Bucky likes chocolate cake with really gooey icing, the sweeter the better. I reckon Bucky has a real sweet tooth, but couldn't indulge it. Sugar was expensive before the war. And there was always rent to pay. But when the weather was good and he didn't need to save all his pennies for Steve's medicine, I think Bucky would have treated the two of them to a few sweets from the shop. Or they would go to Coney Island and get cotton candy and taffy from the stalls on the boardwalk. I think Steve knows all about Bucky's sweet tooth, and after a few bites would pretend it was all too sweet for him and pass the rest on so that Bucky would have more. In truth I'd say Steve's sweet tooth could almost rival Bucky's (almost), but Steve always felt bad for relying on Bucky so much when he gets sick. Bucky always says he never minds, and Steve knows he probably doesn't, but Steve minds. So he give Bucky his cotton candy and his taffy and enjoys the trills and moans Bucky gives when eating something horrendously sweet, always with a stupid grin on his face.   
But now it's after the war, and after the fall and after the freeze, and they're back in each others lives; older but still young, so very different, but in some ways, so very much the same as they were. Bucky still frets over Steve's health, even though he's not been sick since the serum, and backs up Steve when he gets into a fight, even though he hasn't needed it since the war. Steve still can't dance no matter how many times Bucky's tried to teach him, and still draws Bucky on any piece of paper when he thinks Bucky isn't looking. And Bucky's still got a sweet tooth, and Steve still gives him more of anything sweet they have, which is why Steve has made Bucky a cake for his birthday. He didn't have any cocoa, so the simple sponge is just plain, but he's got icing in every colour and paints a masterpiece on top in liquid sugar. Bucky is fair salivating when Steve brings it out, and gets his fingers slapped with a cake knife for trying to get a taste before the candles are done. Steve has to turn his back to get the matches, knowing full well Bucky will swipe a finger full of icing while he isn't looking, which is exactly the reason Steve left the matches on the other bench in the first place. He pretends not to notice Bucky licking his fingertips clean, and gets on with lighting the matches so that Bucky can get on with eating his cake. Bucky barely waits for the cake to be sliced up, forgoes the fork in front of him like Steve knew he would, and takes the biggest piece with the palm of his hand. The sponge is soft and crumples around his fingers under the weight of all the icing, but Bucky doesn't care, he likes sweet things messy. It reminds him of ice cream cones melting in the sun and of good times with no cares in the world, but for winter. He's neither an 'icing first' or a 'save it for last' kind of guy, he prefers all of it at once, crumbs going everywhere and icing caking his fingers. He doesn't make the same sounds as he used to, but the grin on his face is just as stupid, and Steve can't help but watch his best friend look as happy as a summer day on Coney. Steve laughs as Bucky tries to lick the multi coloured icing from the plates of his metal hand, and enjoys the fact that, even if only for today, there is nothing but right in the world.

"Happy Birthday Bucky. "


End file.
